


Bohemian rhapsody and full size candy bars

by Lemon_man_cometh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things Cast - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_man_cometh/pseuds/Lemon_man_cometh
Summary: It involves Noah schnapp, Halloween and bohemian rhapsody what more could you want out of a fan fic?
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. A whole ass snack sings his heart out for me

it was only ten thirty and you were already dozing off. Key word being were. nothing like opening the door to see a twelve year old waving a a knife around in your face to get your blood pumping right? Your eyes finally focused on the kid standing in front of you. Oh great another 'Jeff the killer'. This was the ninth one tonight and shit was getting old.

"hey there! Let me make you a deal. You can just get three or four pieces of normal sized candy and leave but if you sing or dance I'll give you a full size bar. What'll it be?"

the twelve year old girl with braces dressed up as a fictional serial killer drew herself up high and tried to look down her nose at you. "That's so stupid!" You sighed internally wishing that you had her confidence before tossing the candy into her outstretched bucket and shutting the door. 

You collapsed on the couch for what could've only been five seconds before the doorbell rang again. Regretfully you dragged your half asleep body back up to answer the door for what you hoped to be one of the last times the evening.

The next trick or treater (dressed up as a werewolf) was far more friendly. She sang twinkle twinkle little star took her full size twix with a small thank you. How nice. At least some kids are friendly! 

you had taken two steps away from the door when the doorbell rang. Who the fuck- you opened the door and froze. That was no trick or treater it was... a whole ass snack of a guy? Before you could properly get a word out he awkwardly sang the opening to- fucking bohemian rhapsody. Somebody get this guy a medal.

after his awkward rendition of the classic in a surprisingly angelic voice you reached into the bowl set on an end table beside the door and handed him a full size Hershey bar still stunned. He blushed thanking you and left. 'What the fuck just happened?' 

that question didn't leave your mind for the rest of the night. You considered that you maybe imagined it in your sleepy state but at the same time it was a little too shocking to be all in your head. you guess being that attractive can give a guy a fuck ton of confidence, even enough to do whatever that was.

you layed in bed that night, listening to bands that have long since stopped touring and scratching your dog who was sleeping with his head on your legs staring at the ceiling. Not really thinking about much. Just spacing out. Oddly peaceful.

oof- well hey guys! Nice to see you all! This chapter was way shorter than I intended it to be but I'm not sure how much filler I could add without it being obvious that I was stretching it out! However I'll make sure the next chapter is extra long to balance things out, see you all then!


	2. Said whole ass snack gets embarrassed at target

target has got to be a gateway to hell or something, there's just no way it's just a normal store. You wander around with your phone open to your grocery list in one hand and one of those little basket things in the other looking for wherever the fuck they moved the apples to.

After a solid twenty minutes of scouring the produce department you finally relent and ask an employee for help, as it turns out you'd passed them twice without thinking. Dumb bitch disease seems to be very contagious.

finally the list was done checking on you phone calculator where you were keeping track of the price of your overall trip you noticed you mother had given you twenty dollars extra. No change for you miss. Not while I have my applesauce addiction. And with that you shoved your phone back into you bag and found your way over to wherever they hide those little applesauce pouches.

you reached for a package of them and all at once it seemed you were transported to some sort of shitty fanfic or low quality anime because a pale hand reached for the same one and for a brief second, your fingers touched. You looked up to see who the fuck was trying to steal your Gogo squeeze only to see-

Yoooooo it's the bohemian rhapsody dude!

"oh fuck I'm sorr-"

"you're the dude from Halloween! Shit man I thought I was hallucinating!"

He flushed and retracted his hand fully before awkwardly grinning at you.

"oh uh thanks! I was really tired when I did that, I hardly remember to be honest. I sang like, bohemian rhapsody right?"

now it's your turn to grin awkwardly. No lie this dude was attractive. Like really attractive. A whole ass snack, you generally avoided guys like that for their often cocky and, well grabby behavior. But something about his slightly rasping voice and gentle posture made you believe that he wasn't about to touch your chest.

"yeah, it honestly made my night. The trick or treaters out here are mean."

his awkward, put on grin faded into a more natural one and he seemed to ease up as you steered the conversation away from his sleepy rendition of the classic song.

"I know right? I was taking my cousin out because her mom was busy and those kids were being really rude. Some girl dressed as like, a clown or something just pushed me out of her way without saying anything."

"geez man that really blows. Anyway," you grabbed the package of applesauce "you were reaching for this?"

he immediately got nervous again shifting slightly he gently took it from your hands saying something about it being for his sister. You grabbed a package for yourself and dunked it into your own little carrier thing.

"well more power to your sister then! I'm just feeding my crippling addiction to applesauce."

he glanced up from his cart to look properly at you. For a second he just looked before stepping closer

"can I be honest with you for a sec?"

"sure?"

"Same here. I just figured you'd think I was weird for buying them for myself."

you couldn't help but laugh a bit. Wow. Teenage boy are really something huh?

"you're funny, I'm MC by the way. You?"

"I'm noah. You're pretty funny too!"

for a hot minute you two just stared at eachother. Nothing left to say but not wanting to end the conversation just yet. Finally he piped up and asked for your snapchat username. After giving it to him he pulled out his phone and presumably opened the app. After a second your phone buzzed. 

"I added you is that alright?"

"yeah! It's fine! I'll send you a snap when I get home alright?"

"sure! Nice meeting you!"

"you too!"

With the five or so grocery bags on the counter you pulled out you phone and sure enough there was a notification from snap chat letting you know that Noah had added you. You snapped a picture of the gogo squeeze and sent it with a Basic 'hey how ya been' message before setting you phone down to unpack all the groceries.

he replied literally seconds later with a picture of his forehead captioned 'I've almost finished the entire thing of gogo squeeze already send help'

you grinned and replied with a joke about you addiction being worse, taking mental note to ask him to drop his skincare routine because his forehead was smoother than that stupid peanut butter brand.

okay it was late. Your mom had gotten home and went to bed hours ago but nevertheless there you were. Vibin and talking to Noah. You thought it was kinda weird that he just chilled out without a shirt on but then again, who were you to judge? Besides It prompted a pretty good joke about his moles making him look like a flour tortilla. He left you on opened for like twenty minutes after that.

finally however he sent you a picture of his dog with the caption 'hey I gotta do a sleep. Talk tomorrow?'

you replied with a quick yes before deciding it was time for you to hit the hay too. You set you phone down and curled up in you blankets. You were only just dozing off like an hour later when you heard the sound of birds chirping outside. Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done! Hope you guys like it! Things are going to start heating up pretty soon so be prepared! Big thanks for reading!


	3. A really fucking awkward hug (feat. Catching feelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick note- I have been homeschooled for my entire life, meaning I have no fucking clue how public school works so lets just say MC liked online schooling during quarantine and just kept going with it.

you let out a loud groan. You had managed to go back to sleep for about two hours. Only two. Thankfully it was Sunday so you didn't have the obligation to open your online learning program until tomorrow. However the unfinished projects saved in you google docs were not to be forgotten. Too bad their going to be forgotten anyway.

thanks to your mothers poor decision to let you get groceries by yourself you pulled out a box of sugary cereal and poured a bowl. You could practically feel your heart racing already. Hoisting yourself up onto the counter you took a bite and began scrolling through YouTube for something to watch while you ate. 

Midway through a video of some dude rating memes you got a notification from snapchat. WHOMST DARES INTERRUPT MEMES AND CEREAL MORN- oh wait it's Noah, rad. the snap was a picture of him sitting on his bed with the caption 'can we go out together today? I was thinking walking around a park or smth. I missed youuuuuuu' You grinned 'sure what time?'

so truth be told you had no idea that he lived in New York City. Sure he was on the sort of outskirts it was still far enough in that you needed to call an uber to drive you to the fountain where you two agreed to meet. Geez. After like twenty minutes of waiting awkwardly Noah finally showed up in- oh good god. He was wearing one of those super expensive supreme hoodies. Suddenly your basic sweater and jeans felt old and kinda cheap in comparison. Normally you'd clown on any guy wearing that, but noah with his gentle demeanor and sweet little smirk pulled it off really well... Wait what, ew no I don't like him I literally met him yesterday wtf brain

he grinned good naturedly at you "hey! You look fantastic!"

Okay maybe I do :::)

"thanks! You look great too!"

"so, I saw this really cute flower shop on the way here do you think we could go check it out? It had a sign with a bee pun and dog treats out front so they kinda have my interest..."

"yeah! Sounds fun!"

the shop took a full ten minutes and a Google search to find but holy shit it was worth it. The flowers were gorgeous and sweet smelling and admittedly, you loved watching Noah's expressions change. His eyes were really sparkling. Okay yeah he's super cute. Like cuter than I first thought.

You two ended up leaving with a thing of pink roses and daisies and a bag of sour gummy worms. After all the lady at the counter was so sweet. Like too sweet not to get something, okay wait that's a good sales tactic. Might need to take notes.

after walking in the park for a bit you noticed that Noah was surprisingly, really jumpy around people. Aww, for a guy who just showed up at your door in the middle of the night and sang his heart out he sure is shy! Eventually you two sat down on one of the benches scattered around the park. After a second of silence you asked him;

"do you know how to make flower crowns?"

"nah, do you?"

"yeah, you want me to teach you?"

"ooh yeah! Sounds fun!"

after a few tries you finally taught him how to make a sturdy crown of the roses, he seemed to be having fun trying. After correcting him a few times you started on your own. While you were tying the stems together you didn't notice him scoot slightly closer to you watching you hands move.

"Soooo, uh- your hair looks nice today!"

"thanks! All I really did was brush it but I'm glad you like it!"

he ran his hand through his own hair, still smiling

"ooh it's getting a little cold!" You said setting you nearly finished crown down in your lap and rubbing your arms he almost jumped at that

"oh do you want my sweatshirt?" He half stood up and pulled it off and went to hand it to you

"oh no I'm fine! I don't want you to freeze!" In truth you were just worried you would fuck up his stupidly expensive hoodie and stain it or pull one of the strings too hard. 

"oh, yeah okay." He almost looked dissapointed as he opened his phone. His sweatshirt still sitting there next to him. After a few minutes you finished your flower crown and gently set it on his head. He jumped and gasped touching his head before calming down.

"you scared me!" He took it off his head and looked at it "it looks great!" he gently set it back onto his head and grinned at you. he perked up quick- you two were talking when a rumble of thunder sounded over the park. While you two were flirting talking a storm started to blow in and it was about to start raining. Holy fuck I really do like him huh? I didn't even check the weather before rushing out the door to go see him. 

"Uh, shit it's about to rain, we better go if we don't wanna get wet." You said standing up and grabbing the remaining flowers he stood up beside you. Out of no where he steeped weirdly close and reached for you shoulder. You stood there awkwardly for a second not knowing what was going on oh wait he wants a hug! How sweet! 

And with that you wrapped your arms around him. However he was just tall enough that his chin was pressing against your cheek witch was kinda awkward. What was more awkward was his grip on you. One arm was around your left shoulder and the other was weirdly low on you waist. The worst part? You guys were way too close so your knees and chests were touching in the most uncomfortable manner ever. Ew.

the 'hug' lasted for a full thirty seconds witch was terrible. Finally you let go and stared at eachother for a weird second before you sort of gestured to the way out of the park "uhh I should probably call an uber to take me home since I y'know don't have a ride-" "yeah- yeah! Uh bye!"

you were going the same way. Further you both ended up waiting like literally ten feet away from eachother for your respective ubers. Yikes, shit went from sweet to weird really quick huh? And if things couldn't get any worse it started raining. You kinda wished you accepted his jacket now.


	4. I actually pay attention and Learn something I should've known

you're not entirely sure why you do this to yourself. Against your better judgement you stayed up late after you had swapped phone numbers with Noah. You two called while you watched YouTube, at first things

retained the awkwardness that lingered between the two of you at the end of your time hanging out but ever so slowly Noah warmed back up to you.

The later it got the more open you guys were. Believe it or not in the very early hours of the morning Noah started almost flirting with you, telling you how he thought you would look cute in his sweatshirt through his sleep deprived daze. In turn you admitted you thought he was a whole ass snack on Halloween. He laughed particularly hard at that. But you were ninety nine percent sure he didn't really mean it. After all he was half asleep when he said it, a real shame considering that you had kinda caught feelings and his flirting made you feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside.

but now is not a good time to be contemplating the sincerity of his late night rambling. you were trying (and failing) to write a conclusion to an essay that was already two weeks overdue. The worst part? Unlike yesterday you had no sleep whatsoever. Even two hours would have been better. Eventually you finished you half assed conclusion and shut your laptop hard. It was already noon and you hadn't eaten anything. The entire package of gogo squeeze sounds like a good breakfast/lunch-

the entire package of gogo squeeze was not a good breakfast/lunch. After having those you ended up with a nasty stomach ache. After the stomach ache came the dreaded boredom. You ended up checking the same three social media apps over and over- despite never getting any DMs. This is so distressing Siri play all-star-

another hour or so went by and you relented into checking out you friends snapchat stories. Gross. You were legitimately considering doing homework for fun when you got the notification that none other than Noah himself had posted. It was a basic white boy selfie and you were about to close the app and reopen your laptop when you noticed the views. The snap had been posted less than a minute ago but it already had almost nine million views. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

semi attractive white guys with jawlines from heaven can gain a pretty massive following in a short amount of time on any social medium but nine million views in less than a minute was a little too much for a thirst trap.

You opened your laptop and typed 'Noah schnapp' into google. You didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't an entire Wikipedia article dedicated to your friend. Complete with a fucking timeline of all his huge acting gigs. As you scrolled through other results you found an article titled 'Noah schnapps secret girlfriend?' Posted a little over twenty four hours ago from a shady news website. Nevertheless you clicked to at least see what the fuck they were talking about. However when the page loaded your heart plummeted straight into your ass.

The very first thing in the article was a picture of you and him leaving the flower shop.

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck- your breathing was out of control. There was no possible way this was true. Sure you were unobservant at times but did you really manage to overlook something that big? You spent the next few seconds calming your breathing down. Finally, when you felt you voice would be steady enough you reopened your phone and clicked the contact titled 'Noah'.

"Hey? What's going on mc?"

"Noah what the fuck."

"huh? Did I do something? Wait did I say something stupid last night? I'm sorry I get pretty delirious when I'm tired-"

"Noah I looked you up. Why didn't you tell me?"

he went completely silent for a good minute or so before sighing quietly 

"mc, listen to me. I really liked how you were treating me. It made me so happy when you talked to me like an actual human being I-"

"I don't care about that, why didn't you tell me the entire internet is looking for me?!"

"what? Wait wait what do you mean the Internet is looking for you?"

" One of the top results when I looked you up was a article about us hanging out yesterday. They had a picture of us leaving the flower shop!"

"-what? Send me the link."

you found the article on your phone and copy pasted the link into IMessage and hit send. After a few seconds it shows the little banner saying he read it.

"oh god. I was really hoping that lady wasnt actually taking a picture of us- I'm sorry mc. I'm going to email that site and tell them to take it down. Do you think I should say something on Twitter about it?"

"ah! I don't know! I guess?"

"yeah yeah- I think I will- sorry for dragging you into this I really never meant for this to happen."

"it's fine- is there anything else I might need to know? May as well just get it out there."

he hesitated for a minute like he wanted to say something before he replied 

"nah that's about it."

"okay, well I'll talk to you later then."

"alright bye-"

**Author's Note:**

> oof- well hey guys! Nice to see you all! This chapter was way shorter than I intended it to be but I'm not sure how much filler I could add without it being obvious that I was stretching it out! However I'll make sure the next chapter is extra long to balance things out, see you all then!


End file.
